In buildings constructed with sloping roofs, a plurality of spaced, parallel beams known as "rafters" form the supporting structure to which the roof surface, i.e., plywood sheets, are nailed. The plywood sheets and the roof rafters must not only support asphalt shingles or other weatherproofing material, but must also support normal loads to which the roof surface is routinely subjected.
As buildings age, the rafters deteriorate and the once sturdy roof surfaces are unable to withstand such normally encountered surface loads as heavy snow accumulations or the weight of people standing thereon to check for leaks, or to shovel said snow accumulations, or to clean gutters.
Weakened roof structures have previously been strengthened by securing the ends of add-on elongated wooden studs between horizontally disposed ceiling joists and the angled roof rafters positioned thereabove. To properly adapt the stud, the upper end of the stud would be sawed off so that the angle thereof would approximate the angle formed by the rafters relative to the joists, and the length of stud would be selected to effect the desired connection between joists and rafters, nailing the stud to the respective rafters and joists. However, inherent problems exist with this type of buttressing technique for homeowners who are not skilled carpenters. Thus, it is a problem to accurately reproduce the rafter-joist angle at the upper end of the stud without expending a good deal of time. If the angle is not accurately reproduced when the stud is forced between the rafter and the joist, the upper and lower end surfaces of the stud will not be in full surface area contact with, respectively, the bottom rafter surface and the upper joist surface, and the surface area for effecting load support is not maximized. Another problem involves the time expended in measuring and cutting the stud so as to closely approximate the rafter-joist angle. With the high cost of carpenters currently in effect, a reduction in the time required to securely position a bracing member, multiplied by the many bracing members necessary to buttress an entire roof, will greatly reduce overall labor costs.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an add-on reinforcing brace for use between rafters and joists, which brace can be quickly and easily positioned between the angled roof rafters and horizontally disposed ceiling joists without the labor necessary to duplicate the rafter-joist angle at the upper surface of said brace.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an add-on reinforcing brace for roof structures which reduces labor expenses incurred in mounting said brace between a ceiling joist and a roof rafter.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become clear from the description of the drawings and invention which follow.